LOST: The Musical
by Definingfabulous
Summary: Jate and SawyerEmmelia. Don't ask, just read. Featuring lots of songs you probably know. Enjoy!


**LOST: The Musical**

**_(First scene: Jack is sitting by himself on one side of the stage. Kate is on the other side. They both have phones. Kate picks up her phone and dials. Jack's phone rings and he answers.)_**

**********Jack: **Honey, why you calling me so late?

**********Kate: **It's kind of hard to talk right now...

**********Jack: **Honey, why are you crying? Is everything okay?

**********Kate: **I got to whisper 'cause I can't be too loud...Well, Sawyer's in the next room, sometimes I wish he was you.

**********Jack: **I guess we never really moved on... It's really good to hear your voice saying my name- it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel...

**********Kate: **Hearing those words, it makes me weak. And I never want to say goodbye... but, Jack, you make it hard to be faithful... with the lips of an angel.

**********Jack: **It's funny that you're calling me tonight... and yes I dreamt of you too... and does he know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight? No, I don't think Juliet has a clue...

**_(Kate exits and Juliet enters and walks over to Jack.)_**

**********Juliet: **Remind me of what you said.

**********Jack: **We need to take a break for a while…it's been so long since I smiled...

**********Juliet: **I don't wanna listen now... as I reminisce, my reoccurring dreams and you said, "I'm falling, falling for you babe, my feelings are getting stronger" So why don't you stay with me for a little longer...

**********Jack: **I've got problems up to here. I've got people in my ear. Telling me these crazy things that I don't want to know.

**********Juliet: **Why do you have to be so cute? It's impossible to ignore you! Must you make me laugh so much? It's bad enough we get along so well!!

**********Jack: **Just say good night and go!

**********Juliet: **Well baby, I surrender…

**********Jack: **Baby I wont shed a tear for you... I won't lose a wink of sleep, 'cause the truth of the matter is: Replacing you is so easy!

**_(Jack walks offstage. Juliet looks after him for a second and then exits on the other side. Kate and Sawyer enter.)_**

**********Kate: **Well, I'm sorry he called... and I answered the telephone. Don't be worried... I'm not with him.

**********Sawyer: **I'm a nervous wreck. I've got a bad feeling about this.

**********Kate: **What did I do to make a scene so gory?

**********Sawyer: **If there's a new love in your heart, tell me now... get it over with... hurt me now, get it over with... if there's a new love in your heart...

**_(Kate walks offstage)_**

**********Sawyer **_(yelling to Kate's back)_But as long as I love you, I'm not free! How long must I suffer such abuse?

**_(Curtain.)_**

**********INTERMISSION...**

**_(Lights. Curtain opens to Sawyer sitting alone. Emmelia enters.)_**

**********Emmelia: **I'm bringing sexy back... and all the Sawyers don't know how to act...

**********Sawyer: **Don't know what day it is. What's going on? Is this real? Oh no...

**********Emmelia: **Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

**********Sawyer: **Baby, come to me. Let me put my arms around you, this was meant to be...

**_(Stage goes dark. Lights come back up and the stage is empty. Then Jack and Kate walk on together.)_**

**********Kate: **I told myself I wouldn't miss you but then I remembered...

**********Jack: **I miss your hair in my face...

**********Kate: **I miss the way your innocence tastes...

**********Jack: **I think you should know this- you deserve much better then me.

**_(Sawyer and Emmelia enter and stand in the corner of the stage)_**

**********Sawyer: **I can see what's happening.

**********Emmelia:** What?

**********Sawyer: **And they don't have a clue!

**********Emmelia: **...Who?

**********Sawyer: **They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line- Skate will be over!

**********Emmelia: **Oh.

**********Sawyer: **The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere! And with all this romantic atmosphere...disaster's in the air!

**********Jack and Kate: **Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings... the world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things...

**********Kate: **So many things to tell him, but how to make him see the truth about my past? Impossible! He'd turn away from me...

**********Jack: **She's holding back, she's hiding...but what? I can't decide! Why cant we be the Jate I know we are? The Jate I see inside!?

**********Jack and Kate: **Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far... stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where we are...

**********Sawyer: **And if they fall in love tonight... it can be assumed... the carefree days of Skate are history, in short... Skate is doomed.

**_(Kate and Jack move into a corner. Sawyer and Emmelia go to the front.)_**

**********Emmelia: **So no one told you like was gonna be this way...

**********Sawyer: **Your job's a joke...

**********Emmelia: **You're broke...

**********Sawyer: **Your love life's D.O.A.

**********Emmelia: **It's like you're always stuck in second gear...

**********Sawyer: **When it hasn't been your day-

**********Emmelia: **Your week, your month-

**********Sawyer: **Or even your year...

**********Emmelia: **But...I'll be there for you.

**********Sawyer: **When the rain starts to pour.

**_(Kate and Jack move to the front.)_**

**********Kate: **I'll be there for you...

**********Jack: **Like I've been there before.

**********ALL: **I'll be there for you... 'cause you're there for me too!

**********THE END**


End file.
